


The Collar

by ScribblingPunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BDSM, Biting, Collars, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humans vs Vampires, Kryptonian Kara Danvers, Mistress/Pet, Multi, Ownership, There is Plot i promise, Vampire AU, Vampire Lena Luthor, Vampire Turning, War, eventual superrojascorp, it gets smutty y'all, minor kara to begin with but that will change, vampire Andrea rojas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk
Summary: Superrojascorp Vamp fic with dark themes. Please heed the tags.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 42
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was begging me to write it. [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Brilliant green eyes shine under the glow of the streetlight. That’s the last thing Andrea sees as sharp, gleaming fangs sink into her neck. She struggles against the vice-like grip, but it’s no use. Lena’s too strong - too desperate to feed. Andrea’s legs give out underneath her, leaving her hanging like a ragdoll in Lena’s arms.

Andrea can hear her suckling her neck, and can feel the blood being pulled from her veins. She grows weaker, pins and needles settling in her limbs. She’s going to die at the hands of the beauty she befriended a mere two days ago, and there’s nothing Andrea can do about it.

Her senses are muted. The jazz music from the bar just through the wall fades into nothing as Andrea feels the life slip from her depleted body. Then, everything stops.

Her throat burns when she awakens. It feels raw and dry like sandpaper, Andrea’s entire body aching and heavy. Lena is near her - Andrea can smell her, but she remains out of her line of sight. Andrea can’t move, as though frozen in time as a fire rages through her veins. She wants to scream, to let Lena know just how much she has hurt her, but the cry dies in her throat.

\----

She’s not sure how long she’s left there on the bed, paralysed and in the worst pain of her life, but it feels like forever. Andrea catches a glimpse of blonde hair every now and then, a stranger, but the girl never comes near her. 

The blonde girl softly sings to herself as she moves around the bedroom, and Andrea can hear every creak of the floorboards and every tick of the clock. The fire within her slowly, but surely, dies down to glowing embers, strength slowly creeping back into her limbs.

Andrea lifts her head, glaring at the intruder in the room. She thinks she’s seen her before, maybe around Lena’s club, but Andrea’s mind is still too foggy to be sure. Silently, Andrea watches the young woman move around the room, her throat beginning to burn and itch again.

She’s suddenly conscious of the woman’s pulse, loud and fast in her ears, and Andrea’s gaze can catch the way it pounds against the collar firmly clasped around the woman’s neck. Andrea briefly wonders why she would be wearing such a thing, but a sudden  _ hunger _ that she doesn’t understand takes over all of her thoughts.

Before Andrea is even aware of it, she’s on her feet and has the young woman pinned against the wall. Her hand closes around her throat, the collar instantly burning her hand. She hisses and jerks backwards, the back of her legs hitting the edge of the bed and sending her sprawling across the mattress.

“Mistress thought you would try to hurt me,” the woman notes with a small smirk. “But I belong to her, and you don’t have permission to touch me.” She grimly taps a finger against her collar, blue eyes narrowing in distaste. “I’m here to keep you safe during your transition. Mistress wanted me to tell you that you will be left to suffer alone if you can’t behave yourself.”

Andrea scowls. Who the fuck does this girl think she is? Andrea feels a red mist descend, uncontrollable rage burning white hot inside her chest. Lena  _ bit _ her. Drank her fucking blood and has now kidnapped her, and left some dumb blonde in charge of her? Who  _ does _ that?

“Who the fuck are you?!” Andrea demands, seething.

“I’m Kara. My Mistress is your sire.” She says it like it’s the most natural thing in the world - as though Andrea is stupid for even asking the question. “She can feel your pain and it will hurt her to be near you until you are ready,” Kara explains, baby blue eyes softening at the thought of Lena being in pain. 

“My sire?” Andrea repeats, sarcasm dripping from each syllable. “Cool, okay. You guys have fun with your kinky games, but  _ I _ don’t want any part of it.” Andrea goes to stand, but stops when Kara flicks droplets of what feels like acid against her skin. Her hands fly to her face, crying out in anguish as her face burns.

As quickly as her skin bubbles and melts, it soon returns to normal. The pain still lingers, like a horrific, burning memory. Her fingertips roam across her features, frantically searching for permanent damage that isn’t there.

She charges forward, forcing Kara against the wall and pinning her in place. Andrea breathes through her teeth, saliva flying from her mouth as her eyes glow a vivid red. Finally, she notes with some satisfaction, Kara looks scared. She should be, Andrea thinks.

“I don't know whether to kick your ass or let you become someone’s bitch in prison,” Andrea hisses. She feels something sharp poke against the inside of her lips, and it takes her a moment to realize it’s her own teeth. Except it’s not  _ her _ teeth, right? Her teeth had never felt like that. “What have you done to me?” Andrea demands, nostrils flaring.

“I didn’t do anything,” Kara whimpers. “I’m just doing what my mistress told me to do,” she defends herself, breathing heavily. Andrea can hear Kara’s heart thumping wildly, sending blood rushing through her veins. Her red stained gaze fixates on the pounding pulse in Kara’s neck, every fibre of her being suddenly craving the blood within the woman’s body.

“Take your hands off her.” Andrea freezes, her hands dropping down to her sides of their own accord.  _ What the fuck? _ She’s suddenly thrown backwards, her skull colliding with the far away wall with a sickening crack. Andrea watches, dazed, as Lena helps Kara to her feet.

Beautiful features, which had enticed Andrea into dinner, are contorted with rage, emerald eyes taking on a red hue. Ice cold fingers of fear grip her chest. Andrea glances towards the door, but is slammed backwards again before she can inch towards it. Kara is ushered out and the door slams closed, Lena immediately rounding on Andrea.

Her pale hand closes around Andrea’s throat, easily lifting her and pinning her to the wall. Her legs flail and she desperately claws at Lena’s hand.

“If you harm her again, I will destroy you in ways that are so much worse than death,” Lena snarls. “You’ll wish that I left you on the sidewalk to wither into bones.” Lena’s hand tightens, squeezing painfully around a redundant windpipe. “I will answer your questions, but I will not put up with your insolence. Do you understand me, girl?”

Andrea frantically nods, ready to agree to anything so long as Lena loosens her grip. She feels her new teeth retract, her eyes wide as she stares at Lena’s bared fangs. Lena narrows her eyes, staring at Andrea as she searches for signs of untruth. 

“Very well.” Lena releases her. Andrea crumbles to the floor, her hand massaging her sore throat as she gazes up at Lena, terrified. Sharp teeth glint back at her, the threat silent but very much there. “Kara is out of bounds. She belongs to me, just as you do.”

“I don’t belong to anyone.” Andrea tilts her chin upwards, a weak show of defiance that makes Lena grin. “You have no right to keep me here. You should be in prison!” Lena scoffs, waving her off as she moves to perch on the edge of the bed. She elegantly crosses one leg over the other, her hands primly clasped together in her lap.

“There’s no prison on this Earth that could hold me, girl,” Lena sighs softly. “Stand up.” Andrea’s legs jerk, forcing her to her feet and walking her towards the woman she wishes to be far away from. Lena smirks, one eyebrow quirking. “You will do as I say and you will remain on the grounds unless I give you explicit permission to leave,” Lena states. “Can I trust you to do as I say or will I need to force you to comply?”

“You can’t do this,” Andrea whispers, her body once again betraying her and ignoring her attempts to step backwards. Tears spring to her eyes, trickling down her cheeks. “How are you doing this? What are you?”

“I’m sure you’ve seen enough movies to work out what I am, as historically inaccurate as most of them may be.” Lena gazes at her in amusement. “I’m sure you have already worked it out, but you don’t truly wish to believe it. Humans like to believe that other creatures only belong in their nightmares. That it’s only them and the animals who inhabit this Earth. They are wrong.”

Andrea swallows thickly, her burning throat making it harder and harder for her to think clearly.

“If you’re a good little pet I will allow you to feed. I know you're hungry. I can feel it,” Lena notes. “You haven’t fed since your transition. I remember my own hunger well.” Lena almost looks wistful, but her features harden so quickly that Andrea is unsure if she had really seen it at all. 

“No, I don’t want to hear this,” Andrea vehemently shakes her head. “I don’t know who put you up to this, but it’s  _ not _ funny.” She glares down at her legs, willing them to listen to her brain and move, to march out of the door. “You’ve done something to me against my will. Drugged me, or something, and it ends  _ now.” _

Lena stands so quickly that Andrea flinches, her chin trembling and her nostrils flaring. Fear consumes her, suffocating her. Her mind races, frantically searching for an explanation. There  _ must _ be an explanation. This  _ can’t _ be happening.

“You have no say in this, girl,” Lena hisses, her face inches from Andrea’s. “You are  _ mine _ . I created you and I can snuff you out at any point if I so wish to do so. Do not test me. I can give you everything you could ever desire so long as you stop acting like a willful child. You  _ know _ what I am, and you  _ know  _ what you have become.”

“Why would you do this to me?” Andrea whimpers, “why would you turn me into  _ this? _ ”

“Say it,” Lena cuts her off. “Say what you are.”

“You  _ can’t _ do this. I have a  _ life _ . I worked so hard to be successful! You can’t just rip it all away!” Lena’s palm connects sharply with her cheek, forcing her head to the side as she cries out.

_ “Say it.” _

“Vampire!” It leaves Andrea’s mouth before she even realizes what she is saying, Lena’s control over her ripping it from her throat. She falls to her knees, clawing at her skin as the burning itch spreads through her entire body. “Make it stop!” she sobs. “Please!”

“Will you do as I say?” Lena asks, calmly. She reaches out and grasps the front of Andrea’s shirt, hauling her to her feet. “Your next feed relies on your compliance.”

Andrea feels sudden anger flow through her veins like an electric current, her body almost vibrating from the sheer volume of the emotion. She clenches her fists and drops them down to her sides, relishing the newfound feeling of strength that she seems to have gained since her death. Lena looks smug, as though well aware that this newborn is no match for her.

“As much as I’m enjoying your little tantrum, I have things to do,” Lena remarks with a raised brow. “Make up your mind, child. Can you be trusted or do I need to restrain you?” Andrea’s back teeth almost grind themselves to dust as she stares back at her sire with nothing but contempt in her blue eyes.

“I will do as you ask,” Andrea snarls. Lena has the audacity to laugh, forest green eyes flashing with amusement.

“That’s not what I asked, little one. I asked if you could be trusted. Will you do as you’re told and remain on the grounds, or must I treat you like the child you seem content to act like?” Lena asks. She sounds casual, too casual, as she straightens her lace collar. “You belong to me now, whether you like it or not. I’d hate to waste precious time bringing you back if you were to run away, but make no mistake - I  _ will _ find you,” Lena warns.

Andrea stiffens, feeling her legs step forward,once again without her permission. Lena smiles, sickenly sweet as she flashes her fangs. She tries her hardest to stop walking, to force as much distance between herself and Lena as she can, but it’s as though her body is no longer under her control.

“What the hell are you doing to me?!” Andrea demands, terrified tears springing to her eyes.

“You have a lot to learn, little one,” Lena murmurs. “I sired you. My blood is your blood. If you’re not willing to follow my rules, I will have no problem forcing you. I’m sure, in time, even you will learn that it’s best for you to do as you’re told. Perhaps you’ll be a good pet once I have you collared.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find more content & early access here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Andrea stares at the goblet in front of her, her lip curling in disgust at the thick, crimson liquid. She wants to throw it at the wall, to watch it satisfyingly seep down the pristine walls of her prison, but the itching burn in her throat begs her not to. She grimaces, gulping the warm blood down as quickly as she can before slamming the goblet back down on the dresser.

It chips the polished wood and Andrea doesn’t miss Kara’s cluck of disapproval. Andrea sneers at her, but doesn’t comment. No good would come from upsetting Lena’s little pet. She lets her collect the goblet and leave in silence, Andrea glaring at her until the door clicks shut and the deadbolt slides into place.

It’s been several days since her first encounter with Lena, or at least it  _ feels _ that way. Stuck in the windowless bedroom with no clocks or electronics, Andrea has no true idea of how much time has passed. All she knows is that fresh blood will be brought to her just as her body burns with desperation to feed, right around the point that her willpower fizzles out. The hunger wins out over her stubborn head, no matter how many times Andrea promises herself she won’t feed.

An anger unlike she’s ever felt settled into her gut when she last saw Lena and it only grows as time passes. It simmers inside her like a pot abandoned on a stove, just waiting to boil over. Strength, too, flows through her, setting her veins alight with power. Andrea  _ hates _ how good it makes her feel. She doesn’t want to be one of  _ them. _ She doesn’t want to be a monster who prowls through life, dangerous and immortal, seeking out human lives to satisfy a burning hunger.

Andrea can hear Kara moving around even though she’s now two floors down and she listens carefully, waiting for a sign of Lena being home. Her blood boils, her fangs piercing into her lips without her permission.

_ “I’m not worried about the furniture, pet. It can be replaced once I can trust her enough to move her elsewhere.” _

Andrea punches the wall, relishing the way the plaster cracks beneath her fist. Just the sound of Lena’s voice makes her feel sick to her stomach and Andrea wants nothing more than to wipe the inevitable smirk from the beauty’s face.

_ “But, Mistress, she’s not like you. She won’t join us. She won’t fight.” _ Kara sounds desperate, her tone setting deep lines of confusion across Andrea’s forehead.

_ “Remember your place, pet. You’ve been on this Earth for a blink of an eye, you do not know enough to question me. Surely that collar is a heavy reminder of who is in charge.” _ The reprimand is harsh and Andrea unintentionally flinches when a slap echoes upwards from the bottom floor. She hears Kara cry out and apologize and her teeth gnash together.

This is exactly what she doesn’t want to be. A cruel monster who so willingly controls the life of mortals, who silences their concerns without pause.

_ “If you do not wish to follow my rules, remove your collar and leave. Otherwise, go and clean up before our guests arrive.” _ Andrea falters, brows knitting together. It dawns on her that Kara consents to this. That she chooses to submit to Lena, that she can leave at any time without question, and yet Andrea can’t do the same. She’s locked up, control and consent ripped from her in an instant.

Andrea hears Lena murmur softly to her pet, proclamations of love and protection, and jealousy that she doesn’t understand bubbles deep in her gut. Why would she care that Lena loves Kara? That Kara chooses to be with her? That they’re downstairs stealing a moment together whilst she’s locked up?

A surge of desire almost takes over. A  _ need _ be near Lena, to drop to her knees and worship the one who turned her into this monster. Her kidnapper, her murderer, her  _ sire _ who she’s now bonded to for the rest of her miserable existence.

_ “If you’re feeling a little restless, it’s a beautiful night outside. Perhaps I’ll see you out there.” _ Andrea perks up, a half assed plan forming in her tired brain. If Lena and Kara are both going to be out, then an opportunity is presented to her. She can get out of here, somehow, and put as much space between herself and wherever the hell this place is.

All she has to do is make it somewhere with a lot of people around. Lena isn’t going to drag her back here kicking and screaming with an audience. She won’t out herself as a vampire just for her, right?

Andrea’s leg bounces, anxiety making it impossible for her to stay still. Like an idiot, Andrea presses her ear up against the solid door of the bedroom she’s been imprisoned to, as if it would make a tiny difference to her hearing. She listens as Lena barks orders to the staff, telling them she’ll be gone for an hour and to ensure the dining room is ready for their guests.

A door slams closed and nervous staff scuttle around, making preparations and whispering to each other. Whoever is coming to visit, the staff are clearly terrified of them and that finalizes Andrea’s decision. She doesn’t want to be here when the visitor arrives. She has to move now.

Andrea has no idea if Lena is still within earshot, or how quickly her staff will be able to get in touch with her, but she has no choice. The small window of opportunity has presented itself and Andrea will be damned if she doesn’t grab it with both hands. It’ll be loud, messy, but she has speed and power on her side. All Andrea needs is a head start.

Her eyes close for a moment and she takes a deep breath that she doesn’t even need. It’s now or never. Andrea dives forward, throwing all of her weight and strength into the door with her shoulder. The wood splinters, but it stands firm, panic slowly rising in Andrea’s chest.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Andrea,” she scolds herself, well aware that too much noise will alert the entire mansion to her plan. “Focus. You can do this,” she whispers. 

She rushes forward, crashing through the door and landing in a less than elegant heap in the corridor. Andrea groans, wincing at the shard of wood laying just a little too close to her chest. She has no idea if the stories are true about stakes of wood, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

“Seriously?” Andrea stiffens, glaring at dark stilettos as they march towards her. Her eyes lift to meet Lena’s, and her dead heart almost falls out of her ass. Lena hauls Andrea to her feet with one hand, shoving her up against the wood panelled wall of the corridor. “I was under the impression that you were somewhat intelligent, but I’m really starting to doubt that.”

“Please,” Andrea whimpers, attempting to duck out from the firm hold on her shoulder. “Just let me go. You don’t need me.”

“I’d like to think that was true, but we require your help,” Lena murmurs, head tilting to one side as she studies the newborn in front of her. Andrea vehemently shakes her head, lip curling in disgust, her temper getting the best of her.

“I will  _ never _ help you,” she swears. “Not after what you’ve done to me.” Andrea glares back at Lena, trembling hands balled into stubborn fists. Lena closes the already minute gap between them, her jaw clenching and her nostrils flaring, silently daring Andrea to make a move. “I’d rather  _ die _ than help you,” Andrea hisses, spitting in Lena’s face.

She realizes she’s gone too far a split second too late, gasping when Lana grabs her by the throat and slams her head back into the wall. There’s a tell-tale cracking sound behind her head, and the world spins on its axis.

Lena’s cold hand around her throat is the only thing keeping Andrea on her feet. If she still had a beating heart, she knows it would be attempting to beat right out of her chest. Furious emerald eyes bore into her skull, unblinking and tinged with hues of vivid red. Her hand tightens around Andrea’s throat and she accepts that a second, more permanent, death is coming.

Her larynx feels like it’s being crushed, Lena’s jaw clenching as she tightens her grip still. Andrea grits her teeth, her gaze blurring with blood infused tears, refusing to make a sound and give Lena any kind of satisfaction. She stares back at her, daring Lena to do it. End her, let her rest, let her be buried and mourned like a human.

Lena yelps, snatching her hand back and cradling it close to her chest. The soft skin smolders, charring black, Lena hissing with pain. Andrea watches, transfixed and frozen with fear, as Lena’s hand slowly returns to normal. Porcelain skin bears no mark and she would assume it was a hallucination if the air wasn’t thick with the stench of burning flesh.

Anger slips from Lena’s face, replaced with wry amusement as she studies her hand. She wiggles her fingers, chuckling to herself.

“It seems the bond won’t allow me to kill you,” Lena notes, emerald eyes lifting to meet Andrea’s terrified gaze. “That’s new. Such a pity.” She shrugs like she doesn’t truly care, but Andrea notices the irritation that briefly flits across her features. “Mother wouldn’t have been pleased if I killed another one. I guess you’ll be sticking around,” Lena says, sighing heavily, as though her reaction was premeditated and not a severe loss of control.

“You could let me leave,” Andrea blurts out, desperate and pleading. “I won’t tell anyone about you and you won’t have to see me ever again. I promise.” Lena  _ laughs _ at her, cold and bitter, sharp fangs glinting in the lamplight.

“Oh, Princess. You’re not going anywhere. You really think I’d just let you walk out the front door after everything you said? Cute.” Lena shakes her head, features growing serious. “I may not be able to kill you, but there are many other ways I can make your eternal life hell.”

"People will know I'm missing," Andrea argues, hoping logic will dissuade the monster intent on making her unliving life hell. "They'll look for me," she insists. "You don't want humans finding out about your kind."  _ Our _ kind almost slips out, sticking uncomfortably in her throat.

"Oh child, you have so much to learn," Lena chuckles. "Who do you think is bringing the war to our feet? The humans are the ones trying to eradicate us, a decision they'll soon regret." 

Andrea blinks. Her eyebrows furrowing as she ingests the information that doesn't make sense. Humans don't know about Vampires. It's not possible. There's not a newspaper in existence that wouldn't have it splashed across their front pages. 

"There's no war," Andrea retorts, vigorously shaking her head. "Vampires are a myth, they're fiction. They're used as entertainment on TV. I would  _ know _ if humans knew they were real, I ran Catco." Andrea's rage builds again, settling like a deep ache in her bones. "You  _ can't _ just create an imaginary war as an excuse to  _ murder _ an entire species!"

"I've created nothing!" Lena snaps, enraged as she steps back into Andrea's personal space. "You have  _ no _ idea what you're talking about," she hisses. "Believe me when I tell you that you're lucky to have missed it. My kind,  _ our _ kind have been stalked and killed like animals. The humans like to call us monsters, but we didn't start this. They did."

"You're telling me that war has broken out in a matter of days?" Andrea is incredulous, eyes violently rolling despite the danger she's in. "Humans can barely decide what to have for dinner, and you expect me to believe that they've all rallied against vampires in that time? You're insane."

Lena laughs, her lips twisting into a cruel smirk. Andrea's hands ball into fists, knuckles strained white as she glares at her murderer. She'll fight, she decides. If Lena can't kill her again, then she'll fight for as long as it takes. Andrea doesn't care how strong Lena is. She's stubborn, her father always said so, she can fight her way out of this. Out of here. Lena's response, though, snatches all of her strength from her.

"Darling girl, you've been asleep for two decades." Andrea freezes, an imaginary record scratching in her mind. She splutters, barely able to get out more than a stuttered syllable as she gapes at Lena. “We didn’t think you’d ever wake up, but the prophecy swore you would.” Lena looks almost bored, and Andrea briefly wonders just how many times she’s had to talk about this.

“The prophecy?” Andrea weakly asks, her mouth dryer than the Sahara.

“The first born daughter of the first born son from an originals’s ancestral line.” Lena folds her arms across her chest and leans against the wall, studying Andrea carefully. “Humans made all kinds of promises back in the way to avoid death, including offering up members of their own family. Even those who had yet to be conceived.”

“That makes… no sense,” Andrea shakes her head. Lena smiles, almost kindly, but it doesn’t fully reach her eyes.

“We’ve been waiting a thousand years for you.  _ You _ will be the one who saves our kind from the humans, and we will rightfully claim this Earth as ours. Your Father’s family thought they’d outsmarted us,” Lena snarls, eyes flashing with red. “They went to the witches to ensure they never had daughters, but your Father was their downfall.”

Andrea’s head drops at the mention of her Father. He never did speak to his family, always claiming a financial dispute had been the root of their falling out, but it seems he has been lying to her since the day she was born.

“He didn’t believe in the curse that came from your ancestor’s deal. He didn’t believe Vampires existed, let alone that his own daughter could be the weapon used to defeat the human race once and for all,” Lena murmurs. She almost looks sad, as though well aware of the excruciating pain that can come from family.

“You can’t leave, Andrea,” Lena states. “You will agree to our terms, or you will be forced to comply. Either way, you  _ will _ help us win the war.”

There’s a noise behind them, and Andrea doesn’t miss the way Lena’s features crumble at the cause of the disruption. Andrea frowns, warily staring at the tall woman with cool, grey eyes. Kara is beside her, on her knees and gasping for breath. Flashes of green flit across her face, blue eyes silently screaming in agony.

A myriad of emotions seem to play out within emerald eyes. Desperation to help Kara, anger at the disturbance, but the one that seeps out the most, etched across Lena’s entire face gives Andrea pause - fear.

“When you’re quite finished manhandling the  _ one _ being on the planet who can save us, would you kindly join me in the dining room?” Lillian’s cold eyes glimmer with distaste, her lips pursing together. “Honestly, Lena, what would Lex think of all this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this?
> 
> [find more content & early access here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find more content & early access here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Andrea watches as green veins fade, flashing a vibrant red for the briefest of seconds before the collar snaps closed around Kara’s neck. Her meek caretaker slumps forward, fingers splayed on the stone floor as her thighs tremble. Lena looks almost frantic as she tends Kara, far removed from the cool anger that always seems to be reserved for Andrea. Pale fingers shake as they check the collar, Lena not relaxing until she’s sure it’s in place.

“She’s early,” Kara gasps out. “I didn’t expect her.” Lena hushes her, tenderly pushing blonde locks away from a sweaty brow.

“It’s not your fault. Lillian was just using you to prove a point,” Lena murmurs. Andrea is silent, watching everything unfold as Kara is helped to her feet. “You’re safe now, I won’t let her do that again. I promise.”

“I could have hurt you.” Kara’s voice cracks, broken like her spirit. “I could have  _ killed _ you and I wouldn’t have known.” Andrea frowns, confused. With each question answered, more seem to bloom.

“But you didn’t,” Lena soothes, eyes briefly darting back towards Andrea before landing back on Kara. “We’ll talk later, darling girl. Don’t worry about Lillian, she knows just how important you are. She just likes to make an entrance and remind everyone of her hold on us. I believe she would perish without attention.”

“She can hear you,” Kara whispers, nervously glancing over her shoulder. Lena scoffs, pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“I don’t care. There’s nothing Lillian can do that’s worse than she’s already done.” Lena glances back at Andrea again and purses her lips. “You will take care of Kara during dinner,” Lena orders. “You will  _ not  _ speak unless spoken to and if you even  _ think _ of trying to leave again, I will make your unending life hell. Do you understand me?”

Andrea opens her mouth, ready to tell Lena to go fuck herself, but no sound comes out. Lena snaps her fingers and points to a spot in front of her, Andrea’s legs forcing her to comply. Andrea fumes, eyes burning a bright red as she is once again no longer in control of her own body.

“I said, do you understand me?” Lena demands. She glares deep into Andrea’s eyes, teeth grinding together so harshly that Andrea can hear it as though it were coming from her own mouth. 

“Yes,” Andrea snarls.

“Yes, Ma’am, and No, Ma’am,” Lena snaps. “You will sit with Kara and ensure she has  _ everything  _ she needs. If myself or my Mother tell you to do something, you will do it. No questions asked.” Lena steps closer, eyes narrowed into slits. “I don’t take kindly to being disobeyed.” Andrea rolls her eyes, but her retort is harshly slapped from her mouth. “Test me, I dare you,” Lena seethes.

They stare at each other for a long moment with furious eyes and grinding teeth, a subtle battle for dominance. Every attempt from Andrea to take back control of her body is thwarted, the energy sapping from her limbs as her shoulders slump.

“You’ll do as I say?” Lena offers her an out, a chance to keep the remaining shreds of her dignity before her knees give out and she hits the floor.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Lena’s smirk is smug, her eyes gleaming with satisfied amusement. It only serves to further piss Andrea off, but she knows she can’t win. Resistance is futile, as they say. She watches as Lena marches away from her, hating the way her gaze  _ glues _ itself to Lena’s ass.  _ That _ reaction is entirely her own, which is just fucking typical, Andrea thinks.

“Let’s go,  _ pet _ .” Andrea glares furiously at the back of Lena’s head. If looks could kill, Lena’s funeral would be scheduled for tomorrow morning. She was ordered to do as Lena said, like she has any damn choice in the matter, but nobody said Andrea had to be happy about it.

An invisible force drags her down the corridor, miserably trailing behind Lena and Kara. She watches as Lena gently rests her hand on Kara’s lower back, her thumb rubbing small circles against her sweater. Unwanted jealousy grips her gut with its lava-like fingers, Andrea’s gaze blurring with red the more she notices the affection between them.

She  _ hates _ it, hates Lena, but her body seems to crave her. The bond, as Lena called it, ensures that Andrea does everything Lena tells her to do, and her body protests against her every attempt to resist.

They cross a vast foyer that Andrea hasn’t seen before, not that she's seen much, and Lena’s heels click obnoxiously on the marble flooring. It’s the first time Andrea is getting a good look at the mansion and, annoying, she can’t help but be impressed. She knew Lena had money, but she didn’t realize just  _ how _ much.

Lena flashes her a glance laced with warning, fangs peeking from her lips. Heat pools deep in her stomach, Andrea feeling embarrassment wash over her as she realizes just how her body reacts to each sharp look from Lena. Emerald eyes soften ever so slightly, gleaming with realization as Lena purses her lips.

“Your life here could be so enjoyable if you just embraced your destiny,” Lena remarks with a raised brow. “Yet, you choose to be a sullen brat and that’s exactly how I will treat you until you mend your attitude.” Lena shares a knowing glance with Kara before marching ahead, leaving them both to trail behind her.

The minor scold seems to settle on Andrea’s clit like electricity, her nostrils flaring as they pick up the subtle scent of her arousal. She forces her hands into the pocket of her jeans, actively ignoring the urge to slip them into her own underwear. Andrea doesn’t understand a single fucking thing about her new life, but her body betrays her and begs for Lena’s attention.

“It’ll get easier,” Kara murmurs. “The more you fight, the worse it will feel.” Kara shoots her a timid smile, lips barely stretching before her features are once again schooled. Andrea scowls, unable to say what she  _ really _ thinks, but unwilling to play nice.

The dining room, Andrea thinks, is ridiculous. The stone walls are covered with rich tapestries, the Luthor family crest adorning one wall. The deep red fabric is obnoxious, loud, and exactly what Andrea had been expecting. Even the table, large enough for a dozen people, is decorated as though a celebration is forthcoming. It’s too big, insanely so, for the four of them, but Andrea keeps that thought to herself. She's in no rush to brush elbows with these people.

Lillian is seated at the head, her thin fingers wrapped around a goblet as she eyes all of them in disdain. There’s no reaction from Lena, but Andrea can  _ feel _ her irritation as she seats herself at the opposite end of her mother.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’ve borrowed your seat,” Lillian remarks, grey eyes flicking towards Kara. “I’m sure your little pet much prefers that there’s some distance between us.” Lillian sneers in Kara’s direction, her top lip twitching when Kara joins them at the table. A maid appears, as though out of thin air, and places a plate of food in front of her.

Andrea squirms when cold eyes are turned on her, fighting against a wince as the temperature seems to cool around her. She unwillingly holds the gaze, her senses muted and her limbs beginning to feel heavy, Lillian stealing all of her free will in mere seconds.

“Mother, stop.” Andrea feels Lena’s hand wrap around her wrist, the touching snapping her out of her fog. “Are you here merely to play games?” Lena questions, glaring at her mother. She tugs Andrea closer to her, her jaw setting when she’s met with resistance. “You do remember how seats work, yes?”

Andrea feels her imaginary hackles rise, her eyes reddening as she meets Lena’s furious gaze.

“Sit down,” Lena grinds out, watching Andrea through dangerously narrowed eyes. “ _ Now.” _ Andrea’s legs carry her forward and she finds herself thrown into the dining chair closest to Lena, forced between her and Kara. A goblet filled with blood is pushed in front of her, and she stares at Lena with venom in her eyes, drawing a dark chuckle from Lillian.

“She’s a feisty one, I see,” Lillian remarks with a cruel smirk. “I like that. It’s almost a pity that you’ll beat it out of her.” Andrea’s head flies upwards, her gaze meeting Lena’s for an all too brief moment. She could swear that Lena almost looks embarrassed, but when their eyes meet again Andrea sees nothing but steel.

“Why are you here, Mother?” Lena asks. “I believe Lex is in the south of France, I assume  _ he _ is the one you’re looking for. Did the help not inform you of that when you told them of your visit?” Lena’s tone is cool, steady, but anyone looking closely enough can see the unease buried within forest green eyes.

“I wanted to ensure you wouldn’t kill another one,” Lillian scolds, sipping from her goblet. “It seems I arrived at the right moment. We don’t have the luxury of waiting a millenium for another replacement just because you can’t control your temper, dear.” The condescending tone prickles the back of Andrea’s neck, a sudden desire to protect Lena building within her.

She swallows it down and instead refills Kara’s glass with water, pursing her lips against the indignity of babysitting her sire’s favorite pet. Kara quietly thanks her, giving Andrea pause. She looks into blue eyes, expecting disgust or condescension, but finds only gratitude. It’s then that Andrea notices how exhausted Kara is, dark circles marring the otherwise pale features. Whatever happened to her, it seems to have sucked all of the energy from her.

“Eat, Kara,” Lena murmurs from across the table. “You need your strength.” Her eyes are stern, brows pinched together above them. “You too,” she adds with a pointed look in Andrea’s direction.

“I don’t blame the girl for refusing it,” Lillian drawls, smacking her lips together in distaste. She slams her goblet back onto the table with enough force to spill some of the contents, red droplets trickling down to stain the table cloth. “You  _ know _ I prefer my meals to be fresh,” Lillian chastises.

“It is fresh, Mother. Are you losing your taste buds in your old age?” Lena smirks at the older vampire, satisfaction evident on her features. “The maids drained one of the prisoners especially for you. I find it distasteful to leave the evidence sprawled across the table. We’re not savages, Mother.”

Andrea wholeheartedly disagrees, her stomach violently churning as she stares down at her own goblet. She squeezes her eyes closed, swallowing thickly in an attempt to ward off her building nausea at the mere thought of a human being murdered just so she can eat.

“Have you heard from Lex?” Lillian questions, almost casually. “You  _ do _ remember your brother, don’t you?” The tension in the air thickens, even making Kara pause with her fork halfway to her mouth.

“Lex knows not to contact me,” Lena replies, coolly. “Unlike you, he remembers his place.”

“You embarrassed him!” Lillian accuses, snarling. “You should have let him win. This coven was much better off in his hands. It will crumble around you, Lena, and all because you were too selfish to remember  _ your _ place.” Andrea jumps when Lena slams her hand against the table, the wood splintering beneath her palm.

“Enough, Mother.” The air crackles with something like electricity, but more powerful. Lillian’s mouth, open and ready to fire back, closes with a sickening snap. Her eyes scream, fury swirling within them, but it seems Lena’s power is too much for even her. “I have allowed you to hold your position within this coven, but I won’t tolerate your disrespect any longer.”

“Mistress.” The soft murmur from Kara surprises everyone, even Lena. They seem to communicate without words and Andrea watches with a wrinkled brow as porcelain features soften. Lena sighs, her shoulders relaxing as she studies her mother.

“Lex started something he could not finish. He was lucky to escape with his life. I assure you that banishment is not ideal, but it’s a lot better than death,” Lena states, lowly. “If you wish to join him on a permanent basis, then please let me know and I will find a replacement for you.” Andrea watches with wide eyes as Lena’s lip twitches, a smile threatening to blossom. “Now, are you going to remember your manners, mother?”

Lillian looks furious, irises glowing red and her knuckles white as she balls her hands into fists. She nods, albeit with a sullen glare.

“Wonderful,” Lena smiles. She sinks back in her chair, removing her hold from the domineering matriarch. Lena sips from her goblet, her eyes darting towards Andrea’s still untouched one. “Drink, child. You need your strength and I’d rather not force you.”

Lena holds her gaze as Andrea shakily lifts the goblet to her lips, grimacing as she sips the lukewarm blood. The worst part is it doesn’t taste as awful as it did a few days ago, the more she has, the more her body becomes accustomed to the taste. It seems her body not only craves the sustenance, but  _ enjoys _ it, too. The human part of her remains, tucked away in the corner of her mind, observing with disgust as she slowly becomes a monster.

“My mother and I have some business to attend to, but Kara will keep you company until you’re finished with your meal,” Lena states. Her gaze drifts towards her favorite pet, “ensure she finishes before you escort her to my room.”

“ _ Your _ room?” Andrea exclaims, aghast. Lena rolls her eyes.

“Relax, I won’t be joining you. You will merely stay there until your mess is cleaned up and a new door is in place,” Lena sighs. “Unless you’d prefer the dungeons. I’m sure the prisoners would just  _ love  _ having one of our kind down there.” Andrea looks away, blinking back frustrated tears. She can feel all three of them watching her, but she refuses to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Andrea mumbles, nostrils flaring as she stares down at the tablecloth. She refuses to look at any of them, even when Lena bids her a good night, and glares down at the half empty goblet. The blood calls to her, teasing her nose with a scent that used to be disgusting yet is now pure temptation.

“You should do as she asks,” Kara murmurs beside her. “You’re lucky that she found you first. Others may not be so gentle with you.” Andrea’s head whips upwards and she stares at Kara as though she’s grown another head.

“Kind? You think this is  _ kindness _ ?”

“She saved your life,” Kara shrugs, blue eyes widening as soon as the words leave her lips. “I- that is not for me to talk about,” she adds, wincing. “Finish eating and I’ll show you to Mistress Lena’s quarters.

“No, she  _ took _ my life!” Andrea seethes, cursing herself as her view becomes tinged with red once more. “And you’re just as bad. You let this happen, you even threw acid in my fucking face and  _ now _ you want to be nice to me?!” Kara has the gall to laugh.

“It was holy water,” Kara chuckles. “Just enough to calm you down so you’d stop attacking me. Although, it didn’t seem to work,” she adds with an eye roll. “You know so little about what’s going on and yet you won’t just calm down and let yourself learn.” Kara stands and gestures towards the door, “finish your drink, we’re leaving.” Andrea doesn’t move and Kara sighs, “if I have to call her back here, you won’t appreciate her response.”

Andrea gulps down the remaining blood in one go, holding eye contact with Kara as she aggressively slams the goblet down again. Kara seems entirely unfazed, mostly viewing it as yet another tantrum from the newborn as she leads her from the dining room. There’s so sign of either Luthor as they cross the foyer and Andrea briefly considers another escape attempt, but her legs stiffen and lock her in place as soon as the thought enters her mind.

“You don’t learn, do you?” Kara murmurs with a disappointed shake of her head. “The bond is too strong,  _ Lena _ is too strong.” Kara sighs and presses her fingers against her collar, eyes momentarily closing until the control once again returns to Andrea.

“What did you do?”

“I assured Mistress that this doesn’t require her attention,” Kara replies, grinning slyly. Andrea scoffs.

“That doesn’t answer my question!”

“It’s the only answer you’re gonna get,” Kara shrugs. She walks ahead of Andrea, knowing for a fact that the vampire has no choice but to follow her. Kara stops outside Lena’s bedroom door and leans against the wall, studying Andrea. “Look, I know you don’t trust either of us, but this is the best possible outcome for you. It’s not my story to tell, but believe me, this was the option that best served you.”

Andrea turns away, anger warring with grief as she stares at the wall. She hears Kara sigh again before unlocking the door, allowing herself to be ushered inside with minimal protest. It’s not until she’s alone, locked inside Lena’s vast bedroom, that Andrea allows herself to collapse inward. 

She slides down the door and lands on her backside, face buried in her hands. Her chest aches with the force of her sobs, Andrea gasping in lungfuls of air that she no longer needs. Blood soaked tears leak down her cheeks and drip onto her jeans, her hands unable to keep up with the flow. Grief consumes her. The time she lost, the people she’ll never see again, her humanity - all ripped from her.

She had so many plans. She wanted a partner, a family to go home to after each stressful day at the office. Andrea had a  _ life,  _ and now she’s stuck here. Trapped by a powerful monster who can take control of her without so much as breaking a sweat. The worst part, the absolute  _ worst _ fucking part, is that her underwear has been well and truly ruined because the one who took her life gave her a stern look.

Andrea sniffles loudly and wipes her face, smearing blood across her features. She forces herself to stand and crosses the large bedroom, hating the way Lena’s scent clings everyone. There’s a tray on the dresser with a crystal decanter full of scotch and Andrea grabs it, not bothering to look for a glass.

It burns her throat in the best possible way. If she’s going to be miserable, then she may as well be drunk and miserable. Some of the liquid sloshes out of the decanter when Andrea slumps onto the bed, but she doesn’t care. Lena can’t do shit about it as far as she’s concerned. The worst has already been done.

She drinks half before passing out on the bed, sleeping fitfully for brief periods of time. Her dreams are plagued by Lena. Lena’s shining green eyes, kind and tender. Her fingers, long and exceptional. Her body, curves soft and pliable. Everything about her calls to Andrea, her cunt throbbing when she wakes drenched in her own sweat. 

She’s furious, enraged to be so enamored by her sire, and yet Andrea doesn’t resist when she fingers ache to slide through her soaked folds.

Her hips jerk upwards, her clit almost too sensitive to touch. Andrea’s fingers circle the throbbing little bundle of nerves, whimpering softly whenever she brushes against it. She wonders if Lena knows what she’s doing, if her arousal affects her in any way. Is Lena in another bedroom, yearning to be fucked as her cunt stains the sheets below her?

Is she using her fingers to relieve the tension like Andrea is? Or is her favorite pet helping her get off? Andrea scowls at the latter, silently fuming at the thought of anyone touching her sire in that matter. She doesn’t fully understand it, but Andrea has the violent urge to rip the throat from anyone who dares to touch Lena.

She slips one finger inside herself, warm wet walls tight around the digit as Andrea slowly pumps it in and out. She closes her eyes, allowing herself to imagine Lena on top of her, Lena’s finger inside of her, Lena’s breath warm against her neck. Her thumb brushes against her clit, Andrea shuddering as she bites her lip and stuffs a second finger inside.

The door crashes open, slamming against the wall with a sickening crack. Lena stands in the doorway, pupils blown and her gaze fixed on Andrea. Andrea swallows thickly, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck standing erect. She’s horrified, devastated, completely disgusted, to realize she has full control of her own body as she pleads for Lena to come closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone reading this and want more?


	4. Chapter 4

Lena invades her senses. She’s all Andrea can taste or smell. She can  _ feel _ Lena’s arousal, can sense how much she wants her. It’s as strong, as fervent, as Andrea’s own need and when Lena advances on her, Andrea welcomes it.

The kiss is messy, all clashing teeth and surging tongues. Lena’s hands seem to be everywhere, cupping, tugging, squeezing at every inch of exposed flesh. Clothes are thrown across the room, neither of them caring about where they land. Lena sucks on Andrea’s neck, leaving a reddening claim on her sensitive skin. One hand slides between them, Lena’s fingers swiping through drenched folds as her teeth nip at Andrea’s jaw.

“Do you want this?” Lena’s breath is hot and damp against her ear, Andrea nodding desperately as she bucks her hips against her. Lena grins, eyes dark, and pushes Andrea to the bed, easily pinning her in place with her superior strength.

Her warm weight presses against Andrea’s, full lips fervently biting her breasts and sucking her nipple into her mouth. Andrea whimpers, her back arching as Lena’s teeth scrape against the tender flesh. Lena moves lower, kissing her way down Andrea’s stomach until her mouth settles at the hot apex between Andrea’s legs.

Everything slips away, neither of them thinking about anything else, caught up in the riptide of the moment. Lena’s tongue buries itself within the searing flesh of Andrea’s aching cunt, parting her pretty little folds as she slowly teases her clit. Heat courses through her veins, her thighs trembling as she grips the comforter harshly enough to tear the expensive fabric.

Her cunt incessantly leaks, already worked up from her own attention, and when Lena looks up at her she’s wearing Andrea’s slick like a badge of honor. Emerald eyes glitter, smug and amused at how easily Andrea melts beneath her touch. A gentle bite to Andrea’s inner thigh sends another bolt of arousal straight to her clit, and her fingers reach out to nestle in soft, dark hair.

Lena grins wolfishly, her mouth returning to Andrea’s cunt in an almost frantic manner. Her tongue darts out and licks a broad stripe through her soft folds, gathering Andrea’s slick and circling her tight entrance.

“Please.” The plea sneaks from Andrea’s mouth, surprising even her, the teasing causing a delicious pressure to build in her core. Lena slows to an agonizing pace, her eyes twinkling as she stares up at her. Andrea swallows thickly and meets her gaze, her chest heaving as Lena noses at her folds. Andrea’s cunt  _ throbs _ , clit thud-thudding so much that it becomes almost painful. “Please,” she repeats, her voice a mere whine.

Lena holds her gaze, her hands sliding underneath Andrea to cup her ass, short nails gripping the soft flesh. Andrea barely refrains from grinding her cunt into her face as Lena’s tongue lashes against her overstimulated clit. Her entire body thrums with arousal, each and every nerve ending tingling and her legs jerking with every stroke of Lena’s tongue.

Thick ropes of Andrea’s arousal clings to Lena’s chin as she slides upwards, crawling up to capture her lips in a searing kiss. She can taste herself on Lena’s tongue, her body burning with desperation as long fingers slide inside her. Andrea reaches down between them, marvelling at the silky wetness between Lena’s legs, lightly fingering her clit as Lena slowly fucks her with fingers that feel too long to be real

Lena moans against her lips, her breath shuddering. Something wet hits Andrea’s cheek and she thinks Lena might be crying, but Andrea doesn’t look up to confirm it. It’s just the bond. It doesn’t mean anything. Andrea won’t allow it to.

She quickens her pace, frantically rubbing Lena’s clit to stop the overwhelming rush of feelings that seems to shroud them both. Lena moans, guttural and filthy, curling her fingers inside Andrea with each rough thrust, wet heat fluttering around them. Andrea’s head tips back against the pillow, hips jumping upwards as Lena’s thumb strokes against her clit.

Andrea’s limbs seize, her vision flickering white as she cums hard. Hot liquid spills from her twitching cunt, staining Lena’s sheets and her hand. She doesn’t even realize her own hand has stilled until Lena bears down, grinding against it until she collapses on top of Andrea. Lena pants against her chest, tremors still rushing through her limbs

_ “I love you, I won’t let him find you.” _

“What?” Andrea blinks, confused. “You  _ what _ ?” Lena lifts her head, brows furrowing as she stares at Andrea.

“What?”

“What did you just say to me?” Andrea demands. Lena’s frown slowly slips away to be replaced by a shit eating grin.

“It was  _ that _ good, huh?” Lena snuggles back down against Andrea’s breast, either too tired to move from the person she’s been fighting with for days, or simply uncaring. “I’ve never fucked someone delirious before,” Lena mumbles, her breath warm against Andrea’s skin. Andrea scowls. She heard something. She  _ knows _ she did. “Just go to sleep, you can go back to hating me in the morning," Lena grouses.

Andrea lays there for a long time after Lena falls asleep, staring up at the ceiling. She doesn’t relax even once Lena rolls off her, curling up on her side with her back to Andrea.

Andrea feels weird. It’s like something has snapped into place inside her, but she can’t make sense of what it is. Lena sighs in her sleep, her butt pushing out to press against Andrea’s hip, as though offering mild comfort without even meaning to.

There’s a lingering, foreign, pressure inside her chest that doesn’t lessen even when Andrea’s eyes begin to itch with the need to rest. The soft skin touching hers seems to ground her, despite her overwhelming desire to reject it. Lena’s mere presence calms her, her muscles relaxing as her mind works overtime. She doesn’t even mean to fall asleep.

_ A woman stands motionless, helpless, as the crowd gathers around her. As soon as she fights them off, more appear, the strength visibly seeping from her fatigued body. Lena’s nearby, she can sense her, but Andrea can’t pick her face out from the crowd. She wildly looks around for her, praying that Lena will reveal herself and help. _

_ Then, she hears it. Lena’s blood curdling scream echoes across the grounds as she appears from the trees, restrained by Lex Luthor as she struggles in vain to escape his clutches. Pale fingers claw at his arms, her legs swinging wildly. Heartbreaking pleas filter across to where Andrea is, and she jumps into action. _

_ Andrea sprints to her sire, feeling every ounce of Lena’s pain flow through her veins. She dives forward to tackle Lex, falling through his domineering form and landing in a heap in the long grass. Andrea tries again, her desperate hands unable to cling to either vampire. She stares down at her hands, horrified. _

_ “Maybe this will teach you to mind your place, Lena.” Lex’s voice is even colder than Andrea imagined it would be, soulless, harsh. “We can’t save her without revealing ourselves. She will die, Lena, and it will be your fault.” _

_ “No,” Lena whimpers. “No! I can stop this, I can save her!” _

_ “Maybe,” Lex nods, “but you won’t.” Andrea watches, frozen with terror, as his grip tightens on Lena, his calloused hand forcing her head upwards to watch as the woman is tied to a pyre. It takes mere seconds for the flames to reach her body, but it feels like an entire lifetime has passed. Her screams wrap around Andrea’s heart, clenching painfully. _

_ “Take care of it,” Lex orders someone behind him. “Put her out of her misery, she’s giving me a damn headache.” A hooded figure steps out of the trees, lifting a dainty hand and slicing it through the air. _

_ The sickening crack of the woman’s neck breaking casts an eerie silence across the clearing. Andrea watches, heart in her throat, as Lena slips from Lex’s grasp and collapses to her knees. Silent sobs cause Lena’s shoulders to violently shake, glistening tears leaking from her crimson tinged eyes as she watches the woman’s limp body be consumed by the flames. _

_ The urge to reach for Lena, to wrap her in her arms, almost consumes her. Her fingers slip through Lena’s heaving spine as though she were a ghost, tears of solidarity springing to Andrea’s eyes. Tears of blood and salt slip down Lena’s pale cheeks, leaving eerie tracks behind them and for the briefest of moments, Andrea thinks she can smell them. _

_ Lena unexpectedly stares up at her, confused and devastated, brows furrowing as a sob rips from her throat. Before Andrea can attempt to communicate, Kara is there, wrapping a ridiculous red cape around Lena’s trembling shoulders. There’s no collar around Kara’s slim neck and she seems to pull Lena to her feet with surprising ease. Andrea watches as Lena is swept up into her arms, her vision blurring around the edges as they walk towards the trees. _

Andrea bolts upright, wildly looking around for the crowd of strangers. It takes her a long moment to realize she was dreaming, that she’s safe, that Lena is sound asleep next to her in bed. She blows out a shaky breath and stares down at Lena, watching as perfect brows pucker, Lena whimpering in her sleep.

“No,” Lena whimpers, her fist closing around the comforter. “I can save her.” Andrea freezes. Lena’s having the same dream. She has no idea what to do. Lena is her killer, her captor, the woman who has forced her into this life - made her into a monster. Yet, all Andrea wants to do is comfort her, to save her from the inner turmoil.

The urge to protect Lena, to save her from the misery, is overwhelming, and Andrea is reaching out to touch her before she can stop herself. Her hand smooths Lena’s hair from her forehead, startling her awake. Emerald eyes stare up at her, softer than Andrea has ever seen them, and yet drowning in anguish.

“I tried to save you,” Lena whimpers, almost in a trance. Her hand stretches out to grasp Andrea’s, only to be snatched back as soon as their skin touches. “He wouldn’t let me,” Lena whispers, her bottom lip trembling. She stares up at Andrea, as though unable to believe that she’s truly next to her.

“I- I’m right here,” Andrea murmurs, lamely, unsure of what’s going on and how to comfort her. Lena’s eyes widen, suddenly filled with clarity. She slips out of bed and gathers her discarded clothes, uncaring that she’s so casually nude in front of Andrea. “Lena…?” Andrea frowns, uncertain.

“It was just a dream,” Lena shrugs it off, unwilling to meet her gaze. “Go back to sleep. You’ll need your rest.”

"Where are you going?" Andrea leans on one elbow, self consciously tugging the sheets up to cover her bare chest. 

"This was a mistake," Lena sighs, dressing much too quickly for Andrea's liking. "The bond…. It- I felt what you were feeling, and I should have controlled myself." Lena attempts to school her features, but Andrea can easily spot the panic buried within emerald eyes. "We shouldn't have done that. We should have stopped ourselves."

“Lena…” Andrea trails off, realizing she has no idea what to say to her. She has questions, so many questions, but it feels like she already has the answers. She just can’t decipher them.

“I have to go check on Kara.” The statement hits her square in the chest, a bolt of jealousy that jarrs her. Lena softens for a brief moment, a small sigh slipping from her lips. “It’s nothing you did,” Lena reassures her. “You were great, perfect even.” Lena pauses, her lips twitching as though she has more to say, but her sudden silence is deafening.

Andrea watches her go, anxiety closing its stubborn little fist around her chest. She can hear Lena leave, noticing every sigh and mutter, and not missing the fact that Lena bypasses Kara’s room altogether. Lena leaves the mansion, and Andrea listens in silence until Lena’s frantic footsteps disappear into the trees.

The dream means something, but Andrea can’t work out exactly what. She doesn’t even know where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Join the cult of Luthor here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
